


Let me take you to my place

by Whom_you_ask



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Oz, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sleeping Together, Top Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whom_you_ask/pseuds/Whom_you_ask
Summary: Damien asks Oz to stay at his place in hell for the weekend. Oz gets worried because he knows Damien is going to ask him for sex. He's worried that he'll screw something up, but little does he know that Damien doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Kudos: 21





	Let me take you to my place

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game, and I started this out because my friends expected this of me at some point.

After prom, everything went well. My little phobias comforted me when I went home and cried for an hour. Not because of sadness, no. My body was shaking the whole time because I got a date with Damien, fucking, LaVey. The highschool badass that nobody wants to mess with. Except for Polly. She'll mess with him as much as she wants. I admire that about her. Anyways, I'm not saying our prom experience was terrible, just to get that out of the way. I don't know if he wants to go out with me afterward.

I mean, it is me who I'm talking about. I kind of feel like a loser half the time, and I only got Damien because I'm good at lying about my boldness. Then my anxiety faded away the next day. On Saturday, Damien called me and asked me out on a date. I was so surprised and ecstatic that I didn't know what to say. I ended up stuttering a lot and slipping up on my words. He figured out I wanted to say, "yes," so it turned out well in the end.

The date went well, and we ended up getting together. I was a nervous wreck the entire time too. Being the prince of hell and all gave you some leeway. We were able to get a rented out theatre for the night. Damien thought I would be the type of person to enjoy scary movies. You know, being the embodiment of fear and all. Just because I'm made of fear doesn't mean that I don't get scared. Fear is what I'm made out of, so I get more scared than usual.

Almost the entire date, I clutched onto Damien like a lifeline. It wasn't too scary. It's extremely suspenseful, though. Nonetheless, Damien didn't make fun of me for being scared like I thought he would. He was actually kind of a softie.

It’s been almost a year now. We have gone on multiple dates, hung out with each other, talk all the time on the phone. Brian says that Damien should meet my parents. A few weeks later, I introduced them to my boyfriend. Damien acted like he wasn’t nervous, but I got caught his tail twitching like a maniac.

Then Damien introduced me to his parents. They were supportive, caring, and accepting. Maybe a little too accepting. I remember them asking us personal questions about our relationship. Damien had set the dining room on fire. Heh, he was hella pissed. It wasn't too surprising since I knew the fire wouldn't reach me.

My face was beet-red during the conversations. His blue dad, Stan, kept on pressing me with questions of Damien. “Is he being good to you?” “Does he hurt you?” “Did he asked you to do something you don’t want to do?” They brought on a lot of unneeded anxiety.

Jesus Christ, it was hell. Literally, in a sense. That’s when my raging boyfriend intervened by burning the food on the table. Once his little fit was over, Lucien, the red dad, had flat out asked, “So who’s the top and who’s the bottom?” He asked it with such a calm voice. Both didn't seem to care their son ruined their dining room table. This must be a daily occurrence.

As I said before, he set the dining room on fire. He thought it was time for us to leave, so Damien yanked me from out of my seat, hauled me over his shoulder, and walked out of the room. Not before his dads gave me a thumbs up. My eyes widened, and before I could scream to explain, we left the room. I still think they thought we had sex.

Now here I am, chilling out in the library because finals are coming up. Not many people choose to study here. They only like to play games on the public computers this school offers. I'm reading about the history of how "humans" became such a myth. It's fascinating the imagination our world has to think of these life-like creatures. They have no discernible traits, except for their smart brains and evolution. It's cool enough for me to get lost learning about it.

Alas, my study session is ruined by a large _SLAM_ on the hood of the table I'm sitting at. I peek over my book to see a familiar red hand. Once I'm assured it's my boyfriend, Damien, I put my bookmark in and close my book. It didn't occur to me that nobody else is in here, even to play games and win money.

"We were supposed to meet up at my Nancy car to go home, remember?" Damien's tail flicked back and forth in agitation. "I love you and all, but I rather get out of this school as soon as possible." The phobias on my shoulder appeared to wave at Damien. They like him a lot. He leaned in with his pinky finger to high-five one of them. That got a chuckle out of me. Cmon, it's too cute. What's Damien here for anyway? Oh, hold on.

Wait.

Did the bell ring already? I thought I came into the library fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you driving me home?" I slide my book off of the table and into my lap and look up at Damien with a curious expression. He rolled his eyes playful and walked over to my side of the table. "Of course I am! What kind of boyfriend do you think I'd be if I didn't drive my boyfriend home?" we shared a kiss for a second and headed out of the library. I clutched the book in my arms as we walked out. Damien had his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It's a usual thing he does now. To be honest, I don't mind it at all. It feels nice to be hugged close by someone.

"So Oz, I was wondering if you wanted to say at my place for the weekend," Damien took out his car keys and began fiddling with them. There's a tint of pink on his red face, and he's not looking at me. I was taken aback by his question. When I went to his place last time, it turned into a dinner disaster. Apparently, my silence was too long because Damien started retracting his statement. "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to," he took a deep breath and continued, "The thing is that my parents are trying to fix some things in hell for the week, and I have the palace to myself."

"Then I had the brilliant idea of inviting my boyfriend over since my parents won't bug us this time," he rubbed the back of his head and squeezed my hip. I smiled as best as I could without a mouth. Damien took note of how my eyes scrunched up, so I think he knew how I'm feeling.

Here are the pros and cons. On one side, my boyfriend lives in a _fucking_ palace. That means more room and bigger things. For example, TVs, more food, couch space for cuddling, and bubble bath times. Also, he's the prince of hell, so he could put the whole palace on lockdown mode if he wanted. On the other hand, we'll have the whole place to ourselves for the weekend. Do you know what that signifies? Damien wants to have sex. The S to the E to the X. Am I ready for that? Probably not. I can barely handle _spooning_ without thinking I'm doing something wrong. Part of me doesn't want to disappoint Damien because he'll be like a sad puppy for a week.

I sigh and make the possible life-changing decision. "Sure!" I hug his arm for good measures. My boyfriend's half-hearted smile turns into a full one. I've made the worst decision of my life, haven't I? There's a chance he doesn't ask for sex, but this is _the_ perfect chance! Damien seems happy, though. "Alright! Let's go!" he fist-bumps the air and opens the car door for me. I give him a peck on the cheek as I went in. If I'm going to be staying over at Damien's, then I'll need some of my own stuff. "Could we stop at my place real quick to grab some clothes?" I threw my backpack onto the seats behind me. Damien nodded and began driving to my house.

We got there, and I hastily grabbed some clothes and a hair comb. Also, to be safe, I grabbed a tiny bottle of lube. I wouldn't want to keep Damien waiting. It's only the weekend, so I don't need a lot of my things. I'll bring my cat plushie just in case I can't sleep. "I'll be at Damien's for the weekend, mom!" I shouted to her before running out the door. She's fine. I'll probably be beaten when I come back home, but that's in a few days.

Damien honked the horn on his car while smoking a cigarette. He uses his finger as a lighter, and I think it's an adorable feature. I get in the passenger's seat, and we head off. On the way to the gate of hell, I asked Damien an important question. "Uhm, Damien, babe," it took me a second to find the right words, "What are we going to be doing exactly?"

The question seemed to shock Damien for a second, and I swear I could see a tint of blush on his cheeks. He picked himself back up and opened the portal to hell. I prepared myself for extreme heat for a second as I went through. "Well," he paused and took a breath, "I was thinking about ordering food, cuddling on my bed, and watch movies, then we could fall asleep together." I noticed him hesitate on that last part. I decided to test the waters.

"Is...Is that all you want to do?" I rubbed the back of my neck when I started getting anxious. My face heated up when I saw him blush a little more. His red hands turned a little pink from the anchor on the steering wheel. "It's okay if we don't do anything other than what you said!" I rested my hand on his arm to reassure him. It worked because he relaxed a little bit. "I'm only a little curious."

\---

Sooner than I expected, we arrived at the castle with its looming glow. The width of the place is bigger than the school, and there are like, ten stories. I carried my backpack with my clothes and other stuff inside with me. Damien unlocked the gate doors and walked inside. They opened to Damien automatically, so I followed behind him.

I've only been to Damien's room once, so I got confused about where to go when I walked inside. Damien took a concern for my discomfort and picked me up bridal style. I'm still getting used to being picked up like this. It always makes me blush when he does this. "You're adorable when you're flustered, Oz," I was caught off guard when he pecked my nose. I giggled and buried my face into his neck. He then carried me to his room.

Once we got inside, I took note of how disorganized the room was. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, including his boxers and tank tops. It smelled like sweat, smoke, and cologne. Some papers from school were lazily scattered on his desk. Also, I don't think Damien noticed, but I could see bloodstains around his room. For a palace bedroom, this is bigger than I expected. It has the classiness of a hotel room and the space of a parking lot.

He sat me down on the king-sized bed with blankets that felt like clouds. Seriously, it's like I'm resting on air. Surprisingly, this is the only part of the room that doesn't look like a tornado hit it. I let my bag gradually fall off my shoulders and sink into the bed. "You have such a nice...mmm," I buried my face into the sheets, "Lifestyle." I kicked my shoes off and heaved the rest of my body onto the bed. Damien took his shoes off too. Then he yanked me to his side of the bed.

"It'd be nice to live this lifestyle with you," he brought me to his lap. I snuggled close to him and rested my head on his chest, close enough to hear his heartbeat. "You'd be a wonderful husband, Oz," I sighed into his touch and closed my eyes. One cuddle session wouldn't hurt. To be honest, I need one.

A while later, I woke up to my body on Damien's chest. He was running his fingers through my hair, and when our eyes met, he smirked and stopped. "What are you doing?" I giggled and slowly rolled over to lay down next to him. "Just admiring my beautiful boyfriend," he added and gave me a cocky smile. He's so over himself. "Now that you're up, what do you want to do?"

I was taken aback by the question. I thought we were going to watch tv and eat, but I might've overslept once I checked the clock. I've slept for three hours out of the day. It's now dinnertime, but I'm not feeling too hungry. Maybe we could order and have it dropped off or something. If I'm hungry for later, I'm getting a craving for pizza.

Okay, I might be feeling extra bold and risky right now, but I'm going in for the million-dollar question. This will either fuck our relationship up or be the next big step in it. Here I go. I took a deep breath and scooted a little closer to him till I could clutch onto his arm. "Well, Damien, I was wondering if...," I couldn't get the words out.

"Yes, babe?" he looked a little excited for an out-of-the-blue expression. His tail was flicking a lot. I squeezed my eyes shut and spit it out.

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX?" I clutched onto his arm and covered my face with it. My hands were digging into his arm, painful enough to draw blood. Oh god, I felt him freeze up. This isn't good. He's probably thinking about kicking me out right now. Why did my horny brain assume that he invited me over because he wanted to fuck?! I'm a disappointment.

Then little droplets of tears formed in my eyes. Squeezing my eyes out wasn't helping them stay inside. Damien's sudden silence felt like a sword through my chest. What I didn't expect was Damien's tail to wrap around my waist all of a sudden. It carefully wrapped itself around my leg and clutched it tightly. He only did this to me when he was comforting me without words.

"Hey, Oz," his hand cupped my chin and brought it to look up at him. I still kept my eyes closed in fear of what his face's reaction would be. "If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to ask you that too." Yep, I totally expected him to say that after convincing myself earlier he was going to ask me. When I opened my eyes, I met a sincere expression on Damien's face. He looked like he meant every word.

"Okay, I wasn't sure if you wanted to have sex with me when you invited me over, so I had a mental right or wrong fight in my head, and then it turned into self-doubt -," "and I'm talking too much." I chuckled lightly and scratched my back. It didn't itch, but I felt like I needed to scratch it. "I wasn't sure if you were going to say yes or no, haha." If Damien had a different expression on his face, I would've passed out from sheer embarrassment. This is an uncomfortable conversation. Also, since Damien said yes, could we skip to the fucking, please?

~~~

"Before we start anything, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Damien held onto Oz's petite body as his life depended on it. Just because he got a yes from Oz doesn't mean that he's 100% on board with this. He could be trying to appeal to him so that he would like Oz. He's seen the self-doubt and anxiety the little monster goes through, and he has no means to build onto that. This is why he's allowed himself to take things slow with the monster. "I've said this before, and I will continue to say it until the end of time," the demon took a deep breath and gripped Oz tightly. "We don't need to do this if _you_ don't want to."

Oz couldn't have a better boyfriend. Always making sure that he's okay with everything, and he cares about him so much. He would've died from the love he was feeling in his heart if he could. The fear creature nodded his head vigorously. Poor Oz was really horny for some demon dick right now. "Y-Yes! Please, I've always wanted you to take my virginity card, and you don't need to be gentle with me," Oz rambled on and on until Damien shut him up with a kiss. They both melted into the kiss like it was the last time they ever would. Clearly, Damien took dominance and pushed Oz onto the sheets.

Damien grabbed both sides of Oz's head and slowly moved his mouth against his. Oz was taken aback by the sudden romantic action, but he tried to follow his movements as best as he could. His eyes slowly closed as Damien nestled himself between his legs. Meek moans and whimpers escaped Oz's lips when they could. He silently moaned Damien's name out to the empty room. Then Damien pulled away for a second, a line of saliva disconnected from them, with a hazy expression on Oz's face. The boy couldn't help but grind against the red prince. It all felt too good.

"I need to tell you that when I start, I get out of control," Damien connected their foreheads. "If I go too rough, you need to do something that'll make me stop, okay?" He pushed against Oz's crotch area. "Also, demons are different monsters, in a sense," now he was the one all nervous and shit, "I have a knot." Both were starting to get equally horny, and they couldn't deny it. Oz nodded in understanding and reached up to wrap his arms around Damien's shoulderblades. The latter spread his legs wider for more room. It's not like the action went unnoticed, and thankfully, Damien delivered a reward.

In seconds, Damien had started grinding uncontrollably, like a wolf in a rut, against Oz's lower region. It was too much friction for Oz, and he felt himself climax before the main show began. He blushed a ridiculous amount at how horny he was. Of course, Oz would be the one unable to last 17 seconds. It's adorable how he's so inexperienced with this type of stuff. His nails dug into Damien's shoulders, and the fearful creature tightened his legs around the demon's waist.

You could tell that Damien was losing it, and Oz is basking in the feeling of his ruthlessness. It feels so nice to be wanted and loved by someone enough that they get possessive.

They had enough of this clothed action. Oz needed to feel his partner's body heat, and Damien wanted to be inside of his boyfriend. Damien reclaimed just enough of sanity to peal Oz's clothing off. He practically ripped them to shreds. His tail was twitching too much for it to be normal. Then Damien proceeded to take off his shirt and throw them to a random part of the room. Same with his pants and boxers. Now, they were both idly naked, staring at each other's bodies. With the prolonged staring, Oz was starting to feel self-conscious. It's uncommon for Damien to stare at him for a while. It made Oz cower underneath the built red demon.

"Baby, I love you so much," Damien lowered himself to Oz and began kissing below his ear. The praise made Oz choke on his breath. He's never been one to take praise with a calm expression. Nobody compliments him as much as he would like, but Damien has no problem delivering his love. "You're so adorable when you're reading. Your eyes light up when something interesting happens in the book, and I don't think you realize that you do that, but I do." Oz let out needy whimpers, and they progressively got higher as the praises went on.

Words of, "You're perfect," "You are the best thing that's happened to me," "You deserve everything and anything nice that comes to you," and "My boyfriend is an angel on Earth." They struck a chord in Oz's heart. With each compliment, it sent a boiling feeling to Oz's erection. He couldn't take much anymore before his second climax. All he needed was that little push.

"You're such a good boy," Damien found Oz's sweet spot and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. The mixture of the sentence and the sexual act brought Oz to his second orgasm. His thighs were stained with white liquid. Everything is turning black for Oz as Damien leans back. Experiencing two hard orgasms can do that to a man. Damien chuckles and grabs his thighs, and he pushes them over Oz's stomach. He winces at the overwhelming stretch and wiggles in the sheets to get comfortable. "I packed a bottle of my lube in my backpack for you," Oz held his legs in place and waited as Damien reached over to the bag.

He chuckled deeply and muttered something under his breath that Oz couldn't catch. Then he was caught off guard when to fingers were shoved into his hole. The action was so sudden that he kicked his legs out and let out a scream that rang throughout the room. Damien winced while scissoring him open, but he needed to get past this part if he was going to take his length. It hurt him to hear the painful whimpers and whines that emitted from his partner's mouth. It sincerely did. The demon leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's tears away. He would give anything so that this part wouldn't hurt so much. The poor boy was close to having a hysterical crying fit.

Oz felt like he was being ripped open. Your ass was meant for stuff to come out of, not for stuff to go back in. Thankfully, Damien stopped torturing the fear creature to get to the main course. He winced as the red prince pulled his fingers out. It'll probably still hurt when he pushes in, but not as much.

"Are you ready?" Damien questioned and then held onto Oz's legs for support. "I want this to be a memorable time for us, so please tell me if I hurt you in a way that you don't like." It continues to baffle Damien that he was able to fuck such an adorable monster. The last thing he wants is to break him. "I think I'll be okay, and I'm not entirely breakable," Oz leaned forward to kiss him for a second. Damien takes the chance to deepen the kiss to distract Oz. If he focuses on the kiss, he wouldn't be able to feel the pain as much.

Lining up his cock with the pink hole in front of him, Damien lowers one of Oz's legs and cups his cheek. Then he begins pushing his tip past his rim. Oz stills himself. This is the moment. This is where he loses his virginity to his boyfriend and makes their relationship _(hopefully)_ a long-lasting one. With his heart beating at a million beats per minute, he wraps his hands around Damien's back and digs into it. The pain is unbearable. Fingers were bad enough, but his dick is _longer_ and _thicker_.

Every grunt, whimper, and soft moan that escapes Oz is right next to Damien's ear. They encourage him to sink even deeper into the tight heat. Damien bites Oz's lip during their kiss so he can stifle his moans. Now he finally knows what it's like to be inside Oz. It's nothing compared to what he imagined in his dreams or midnight thoughts. It's painful for Oz to stay still, but he believes that if he moves, it'll sting more. After a few more seconds of shoving his length in and Damien is finally balls deep into his boyfriend. Damien arches his back and growls, which causes Oz's arms to fall back against the sheets.

The demon wishes he could take a picture of how beautiful his boyfriend looks right now. There's a tint of pink blush on his cheeks, and his body looks already so wrecked and sweaty. His eyes look up at him with this look that shows that he's in control. He is responsible for the pleasure and pain he feels. That idea sends him into a feral fuck frenzy. Damien leans back to pin both of Oz's legs over his stomach. Next, he positions Oz's hands so that he's comfortable. Also, this gives him enough time to get comfortable. They're still able to see each other.

Before Damien starts thrusting, he sways from side to side to open up the latter a little more. It will always help to be a little warier. Oz started moving with Damien, and he let out such sweet moans that were so enticing. Nobody else but Damien could have this. He'd kill anyone who tried or had. " _Daddy~_ ," Oz's voice came out broken and breathless.

That's when Damien lost it. The top began fucking him with more power than a fucking jackhammer. His hips thrusted with enough force to back Oz into the bed frame and break it. He pulls out to the tip and slams in until his balls hit his rim. Every onslaught to his prostate earns Damien another moan from Oz. Each one gets higher and higher-pitched. It's like he's floating on cloud nine. Let's not forget about Oz either. He never knew he was a kinky bastard and enjoyed the reaction he got from calling Damien "Daddy."

Oz loved the attention he was getting. He never knew it would feel this good. It's like his prostate is everywhere in his body. Oh, he loved how rough Damien went. The sheer force behind it is so hot. Damien is huffing and puffing too much, and he fucking howls. Now would be a good time to test the waters.

"Daddy-," he was cut off by an alarming hard thrust, and his face scrunched up. "Fill me up with your _seed!_ " "I need it, daddy!"

" _OH DADDY, THAT'S TOO MUCH~_!" he might've let his voice strain on the last part on accident. Damien was ramming into him a little too hard. Not like he doesn't think it's a big turn-on, though.

"Holy shit, you're so good for me, Oz, I can't believe-," he grunts and takes a deep breath in, "I'm able to have someone like _you_." Tears pricked the edges of Oz's eyes, and he felt the heat rushing to his dick. He'll climax soon enough if Damien continues being hot and good in bed. "Please," Oz breathed into Damien's ear. Oz clawed at Damien's back to try and stable himself. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and punishing, so he couldn't lay there limp.

When Oz sucked his breath in, he let out a pained moan. It felt like something was blocking him from taking a full breath in. He tried again to get a rebreather in. "Ow...Ohhh," he dug his chin into his shoulder. "Tummy hurts," Oz nibbled on Damien's ear to get his attention. Those words brought Damien closer to knotting his poor boyfriend. If his stomach hurts, how could he take his knot? This isn't Damien's first rodeo. He's been in an orgy with everyone before. Even with that, he always pulled out before he could nestle himself in the other monster for a good few hours.

Damien looked down and saw the tip of his dick sticking out from Oz's stomach. He was so far inside of his boyfriend. He couldn't take it anymore. Damien pulled Oz from underneath him to sit on his cock. It took a second for Oz to accommodate the new position. He's forgotten that riding is an option on the table. Of course, he's not the one in control of his first time. He's glad that Damien is taking the dominant part.

Then Damien felt his knot forming at the base. He looks up to see Oz's expression. His arms are wide as he feels himself being impaled on a growing cock. Just because it's at the base doesn't make it feel any better. It's still going in and out before it's done growing. Suddenly, Damien's movements are gradually getting less erratic and hard. I feel his knot catching onto my rim, and it sounded like Damien was having a hard time pulling out.

With one final thrust, Damien's knot locked both of them together. He let out a loud grunt and released his seed into his boyfriend. He kissed across his chest while he squirted everything in. Some of it leaked, and Damien was unhappy about that. To Oz, he felt like he was dying. He didn't realize it would be so _big_ and make him feel so _full_. If only I could go back on this moment and feel it again and again. Hopefully, this isn't the last time Damien has sex with me.

I try to lift myself off of his knot, but Damien immediately grabs my hips to stay down.

I squinted my eyebrows and looked at him with a puzzled expression. It kind of stung for a second when I tried to lift off, but it wasn't too much of a pain. "Don't do that," Damien ordered me, so I sat back down on his thighs. "We'll be stuck together for a little bit, so try to make yourself comfortable." I nodded and wiggled around a little bit. Wow, having sex tires you out. I'm ready to pass out on his bed. 

"Could we cuddle?" I asked while snuggling into his neck. "I'm in the mood for cuddles!" 

Damien rolled his eyes and pulled us down. We did our best to rearrange ourselves so that I had my back pressed against him, and we still were locked together. "Thanks for the night, Damien," I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine. He rested his head on my hair. The phobias on my shoulders weren't present for the whole session for obvious reasons, but they were here now. They cuddled against my neck as we drifted off to sleep. 

"After we wake up, my knot should be deflated, and we could take a bath together," Damien murmured groggily. "Are you asking for round two?" I didn't mean to sound offended, but it came out like that. Damien chuckled and left it at that. 

Then we fell asleep together, and everything felt amazing.


End file.
